Television and, in particular, reality programming has recently become very popular. Some reality shows, game shows and other programming include audience participation in voting or judging. An audience member may place a vote by communicating with a particular telephone number and/or text code associated with a particular participant. Votes for that particular participant may be registered when calls and/or text messages are placed to the telephone number and/or text code associated with the particular participant.